


Pease Don't Cry, I Can't Handle Emotions

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I got to make the ship tag :), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, pekosoudam bitches, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Peko, Gundham, and Kazuichi are all snuggling while watching a movie, when Gundham starts crying.(It's not angsty I promise)
Relationships: Pekoyama Peko/Soda Kazuichi, Pekoyama Peko/Tanaka Gundham, Pekoyama Peko/Tanaka Gundham/Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Pease Don't Cry, I Can't Handle Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I like polyships and rarepairs, so have one of my favorites!

It was a bleak and rainy night, nothing interesting was going on for anyone. Peko, Gundham, and Kazuichi were all staying together in Kazuichi’s apartment so they could watch a movie. All three of them were curled up on the couch together, Gundham was sitting at the edge, with Peko resting her head on his shoulder, Kazuichi was laying on top of them, with his head on the armrest. Gundham was combing his fingers through Kazuichi’s hair while gently caressing Peko’s face with his other hand. Everything was calm.

The movie wasn’t that interesting for the most part, not that any of them cared, they were all perfectly content just cuddling with each other. However, this took a slight turn with a certain plot point. The main character’s best friend had a pet dog named Mr. Wiggles, who unfortunately, met his demise in a car crash about halfway through. Gundham, being the huge animal lover that he is, got extremely sad.

While the three of them were watching the movie, Peko heard a soft sniffle from right next to her, being slightly concerned, she looked over at her boyfriend, who she found to be crying. She quickly grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

“Gundham, why are you crying?” She said. This disturbed Kazuichi, who quickly sat up.

“Gundham’s crying?” He looked over, and sure enough, there was Gundham with a tear running down his cheek. “Baby why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying…” Gundham mumbled, as another tear slid down his face. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Gundham to comfort him, and buried his nose into Gundham’s neck. Peko shifted so she was facing Gundham more directly so she could talk to him.

“Darling, yes you are.” She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it, not exactly knowing how to comfort him. “What’s wrong?” She only got an incoherent mumble in response.

“It’s because the dog died.” Kazuichi chimed in, leaving a trail of kisses along Gundham's neck and face, making him smile a little.

“Oh…” Peko sighed, “I am... unsure of what to say about that.”

“That is okay, my fallen angel,” Gundham chuckled, “now come here.” He pulled Peko close to him, and gave her a small peck on the lips.

“Hey, I wanna kiss too!” Kazuichi sat up with puppy eyes. Both Peko and Gundham laughed. Peko leaned over and gave Kazuichi a kiss on the lips, Kazuichi then turned to Gundham who proceeded to do the same thing. “I love you guys…” He muttered, as he placed his head on Gundham’s chest.

“We love you too.” Gundham kissed the top of Kazuichi’s head, and pulled Peko close. She grabbed the remote, and started playing the movie again. The three of them remained there for the rest of the night, slowly drifting off to sleep after the movie ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it isn't that good, I wrote it in like two hours with little to no editing, it's also pretty short. Anyway, if you did end up reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
